


puppy love

by sousuke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuke/pseuds/sousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day feels like a lifetime for tired college students and overworked 30-something-year old's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy love

His fingers looked sickly bathed in the glow of the laptop’s backlight; a fresh white page cast its reflection on hands that were poised over the keys in bitter resignation, mocking him with every second that turned to minutes that turned to hours and to eons. Levi’s deadline was at the end of the week, and after days of working fruitlessly for hours on end, after his sleep-deprived mind began to sense shadow movements where there were none, his writer’s block had finally defeated him. Dropping his hands into his lap heavily, Levi sighed through his nose. 

"Oi, Levi."

A breathy scoff of amusement jerked his upper body as he swivelled around in his chair at the call of his name, his vision blurring slightly as he peered through the dark room at the light shining through the crack at the bottom of the door. The muffled, dull sound of footsteps upon hardwood flooring grew stronger as he made snide remarks under his breath about his partner having adopted a few of his speech quirks. Levi crossed one leg over the other and squinted unappreciatively as the study door was opened and the hallway light filtered in unbridledly.

"What is it," Levi replied flatly.

Eren looked tired. His eyes were dark and his hair unkempt, there were wrinkles in his t-shirt and his posture was overall visibly deflated. He’d clearly spent the evening at the college library with Armin, studying for their upcoming exams. Levi’s eyebrows softened. He hadn’t even noticed Eren hadn’t come home on time. Rubbing his face lazily with one hand, Eren held the door handle with the other and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Did you feed the dog?" He groaned — with no small amount of accusation in his voice. Behind him, probably warily eyeing the forbidden territory that was Levi’s office, their Doberman fidgeted in anticipation, her nails clicking against the floorboards loudly. Levi folded his arms and tapped his index finger against his elbow. Truthfully, he’d lost track of time and forgotten they had a dog altogether. He felt like asking whose dog it was and therefore whose responsibility was it to care for her, but aside from being exhausted and irritable, Levi remembered that she was actually a present from Eren to commemorate their moving in together.

"You know what, nevermind. You’re working," Eren grumbled. "I’ll sort it out." As he turned to leave, a wave of listlessness washed through the 31-year-old like something was sapping away what remained of his energy, and suddenly the vision of Eren palming at his eyes came back to mind. Pushing himself out of his chair, Levi crossed the room and fisted his hand in the fabric of Eren’s shirt at the small of his back, tugging him backwards gently so he could press his forehead between the other’s shoulder blades. 

"You’ve been studying hard," Levi commented. "I should have fed her." What he’d wanted to say was that he was sorry he’d burdened him with both their shares of the day-to-day responsibilities, but what his pride wouldn’t put into words, Eren seemed to understand, indicated by his hum of acknowledgement and the weight he leant back with to create a balance between them. Levi bit back a sigh as he realised that maybe he, too, had assumed some of his partner’s dumb traits.


End file.
